The Mile High Club
by Ferrier of Souls
Summary: Epps is on her way to a vacation resort. She meets up with Jack. Also on his way to a vacation resort. Same row on the plane, same hotel. What coincidence is this? JackEpps
1. Epps

**Hi again! So here's my second story. This one I had pre-written, so it's basically complete.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Ship, or any of its characters.**

Dark brown hair fell in front of the woman's eyes as she stared out the window of the plane. All she could see was water. Dark blue water, for miles and miles on end. It almost made her sick, the mocking blue depths. The person sitting next to her was dozing quietly. The woman, Maureen Epps, turned and glared daggers at the man. She would give anything to be able to sleep like that, so soundly.

Ever since the accident… no, the massacre, of the _Antonia Graza_, Maureen found it almost impossible to sleep. The thought that the monster had survived, and taken hundreds more, sickened her. He had seen her in the ambulance, a look of shock upon his face as he boarded the new cruise liner, watching her scream. Jack Ferriman had come to them, she and her crew, asking for help and seeming to be the sweetest thing she'd ever seen.

His short brownish-blonde hair and his deep blue eyes gave his boyish features an odd look of wisdom. Maureen shuddered. Those eyes, how many times had they pierced her, seen straight through her? Had he known she had fallen in love him in that week? Had he known that, if he hadn't been such a horrible creature, she would've given her life on the ocean to be with him? The hate she felt for Jack exploded inside of her, then slowly dwindled to a small flame.

She turned and looked out the window again. The sky had darkened to a pale blue, a blue that had tinges of orange. A cough erupted from her lips, and she covered her mouth. A thought crept into her mind then. It made her dig her fingers into her mouth in anger, nails cutting at the soft skin and making it ache… _I still love him, even after all he's done…_

Maureen sniffed. She didn't want to admit it! Her eyes slid closed involuntarily, and ghostly fingers danced down her spine. His eyes… Even when hers were closed, his still haunted her. A soft sigh, and Maureen opened her eyes again. The man next to her had woken. Yawning quietly, his eyes cut towards her, and widened. He quickly looked away, pulling his hat down and his collar up. At his movement, she glanced towards him. A flicker of recognition, but then it was gone. She turned again and stared out the window.

**A/N: End of chapter one. Next chapter is Ferriman's POV!**


	2. Jack

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

Jack Ferriman woke quietly, yawning and glancing over at the woman next to him. His surprise and anger at her identity hit him like a truck. Maureen Epps! The damned woman who caused him to lose over five hundred souls! The damned woman who… the woman who made him think twice. The woman who caused his emotions to whirl into a frenzy… His anger faded to a slight fear, and he almost panicked. Looking away, he pulled his hat down to shadow his eyes. His collar came up, blocking the lower half of his face from her view. _Oh shit…_

Maureen looked at him. Her brown eyes flickered in the dim plane light, and Jack felt his pants tighten. She looked away then, and Jack sighed inaudibly. The fire and fight in the woman had always made him hard, but now was definitely NOT the right time to get a massive erection. He brought his right hand to his mouth and bit his thumb savagely, the blessed pain squelching his desire. Maureen shifted next to him again, and he peeked over at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her eyes had slid shut, and her lips were parted slightly. Jack turned his head to look at her fully, taking in her relaxed form. His right hand twitched. It wanted to take her hand, and hold it, and caress it, and hope that their fingers intertwined and squeezed gently. Jack chuckled inwardly and clenched his fist. It was ironic, really. His own limbs were rebelling against him. He looked away, rested his head against the seat, and inhaled.

"Epps…" His voice came out in a whisper, but his row-mate was quickly wide-awake, and looking around to find the person who had spoken her name.

**A/N: Another short chapter, so shoot me. I'm not used to this. ;;**


	3. Epps Two

A/N: Last chapter for this story… 

"Epps…" A soft breathy whisper, but it had her fully awake in less than a second. The voice was a blast from the past, and Maureen's head whipped around to study the person sitting next to her. His head was resting against his seat, but from what she could see of his face, he was smirking. Her eyes narrowed as he sat forward and turned his head to look at her for the first time since they had boarded the plane.

Blue eyes shone from the depths of the shadows obscuring his face. Maureen gasped. It was Jack! She shot back against her window, pressing herself against the wall of the plane. He turned his torso towards her and pressed closer. She watched as his hand rose and touched her face, moving over her nose and lingering on her lips. _Ohmigod… what am I supposed to do?_ The offending appendage slid down and gripped the necklace that still hung around her neck. Maureen found herself being pulled forward carefully, slowly, so that the necklace didn't break.

_Oh shit… I shouldn't be letting this happen…_ Jack's lips met hers, molding carefully and softly against her own. His head slanted to the side, allowing him better access to Maureen's mouth. She gasped, and Maureen felt Jack's tongue slide between her lips and meet her own. The softness of his lips appalled her, and she found herself wanting more. In response to that want, she groaned softly and pressed more forcefully against him. A kicking on the back of her seat made her pull away.

"Do you mind? I have a child back here!" The angry mother snapped at them angrily, and sat back again. "Get a room, you two!" Maureen looked back at her, and then turned her head to face Jack. She glared at him. He smiled softly and mouthed the words _I fucking hate you_. Maureen smiled back just as sweetly and mouthed, _I couldn't agree more_. They returned to their previous positions, smiles still plastered on their faces, just as their hands met and twisted together.


	4. Jack Two

Jack licked his lips and savored the taste of her. It had been ten minutes since their kiss, and he could still feel her kissing him. His dead heart had been pounding loudly inside of his body, giving him quite a headache. Maureen was sitting next to him, holding his hand (quite tightly), smiling as though God himself had come down and told her she was perfect. An unfamiliar feeling ran through him, sending tingles down to his toes. An announcement startled them, ringing loudly throughout the aircraft.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in roughly ten minutes. Thank you for joining us on Midwest airlines, and we hoped you enjoyed your flight."

Jack looked over at Maureen. He grinned in the same manner that he had when he had seen the gold. "Where are you staying?" She didn't look at him. Her gaze had strayed out to the ocean, watching the lights of a huge cruise liner as they flew over it. Her smile faded, and her head turned towards him, dark eyes studying him carefully. His grin slid off his face. Anger flashed in his eyes for a split second, and then they softened. "Don't worry. I'm on vacation." A sigh of relief, and she was looking out the window again.

"The Marriott." Maureen spoke softly, almost a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Jack's mouth tightened in confusion.

"I'm staying at the Marriott, in town." Maureen smirked at her window.

"Oh. Me too." Jack grinned again. Heat coursed through his rotting veins as he murmured his suite number. Something akin to joy flooded through him when he found she was staying one room over. He looked at her and raised his hand to her throat to toy with a curl of her hair. "It'll be fun, Epps. Don't worry…" A husky chuckle escaped his throat as he drew back and shut his eyes.

_THE END_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Um… I might do a sequel, where things get a little hotter and a little heavier, but I don't know. Help me decide.**


End file.
